


Vertigo

by Natasha_maree97, Superhero_Nerd



Series: Recontruction [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fan in show, Plan going horribly wrong, Scheming, Self-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, girl gonna get her man, two authors, we're going to hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasha_maree97/pseuds/Natasha_maree97, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Nerd/pseuds/Superhero_Nerd
Summary: When two friends wake up in the Vampire Diaries world with two sets of memories one from Mystic Falls and one set from our world. They have to react to this new challenge one day at a time. Will their life plan to keep everyone happy and alive work? Or will their actions and their knowledge get them killed?





	1. Am I Hungover?

Faelan POV

 

I wake up to the voice of a whiny girl. “Hurry put you need to drive me! We are gonna be so late.” If I ever had a hangover this is what I imagine it would be with this. With a headache and vague foggy memories.

I sat up rubbing my head then I realize… this isn’t my room. It was too girly. There was too much pink. There were pictures on the dresser that looked like they were of me, someone that look liked my best friend Isla, and it that Nina Dobrev? As I looked at these picture memories came back to me. Memories of babysitting Nina, wait Elena. My sister or Candice? What is going on?

I get of from the bed going to the closet to get dressed. I saw more pictures. Me and everyone from the Vampire Diaries. Wait am I in the vampire diaries? This must be a dream. As I gazed at my massive closet with a bunch of clothes that matched my style I figured I might as well enjoy the dream.

Isla POV

I wake up to someone shaking me. I groan and snuggle deeper into the mess of covers on my bed. “Hurry or we are going to be late. You can’t be late for the first day. The principal already wants your head. Don’t give him an excuse.” I heard Bonnie say. Wait. I shot up. How did I recognize her so suddenly as my sister. I saw her. Kat Graham. She was looking at me with a mix of worry and confusion.

“Are you okay?” she asked. “Should I get dad or something?” I sat there shaking my head not fully understanding. As a mix of memories come back and my head started to ache I held it thinking to myself. _What did I drink last night?_

“I’m fine. I guess I just drank a little too much last night as a end of the summer celebration.” I lied. I figure my personality can’t be too different in this dream.

“Figures. Well I’ll get you some of your tea but you need to get ready or else I’m going to be late too.” As she walked out I looked around the room. When I saw my massive closet with my style of clothes I couldn’t afford I thought I might as well live this up while I had a chance.

3rd Party POV

Faelan walked down to the kitchen…. As she grabbed an apple she came to a shocking realization. She couldn’t drive in her universe. How was she gonna get Caroline and herself to school without killing both of them and everyone on the way there.

“Hey Caroline, do you wanna drive this morning?” Faelan asked.

Caroline looked suspiciously “Who are you and what have you done with my sister?”

“Shut up. Do you wanna drive or not?” Faelan snapped back.

“Yes. But all I’m saying is that if mom yells at me for getting caught with a car that did illegal things you are so dead.” Caroline said grabbing the keys.

“Whatever. I never do anything illegal unlike you.”

“What about Isla? She’s taken your car before.”

“You have a point but only I can call her a criminal. It’s my right as her best friend.” _Wait Isla is here too?_ I think.

“Hurray and get to school. Don’t you wanna be Ms. Social Butterfly? Let’s go.” _I have to see Isla._

***Time Skip at School***

 

Faelan POV

 

As we walk towards campus Caroline would not shut the fuck up. Apparently the whole not driving things is a big issue but honestly I don’t care. I just didn’t wanna die today.

“Are you sick? Cause seriously you never let me drive. What’s going on?” Caroline incessantly questioned.

“Caroline shut the fuck up. I’m gonna let you drive more. I have a migraine.” I say as I walk off.

“Well screw you too!” she screeched before turning to bonnie who had just come up behind her. “God I swear she’s like totally PMSing”. Caroline scoffed.

Bonnie responses “Whatever lets just go find Elena”.

“Wait! Where is Isla?” I questioned before they left.

“I don’t know she said something about being too hungover and needing to find vodka to cure it.” Bonnie explained.

“Why didn’t you just start with she’s at her locker. Bye” I stomp off. I somehow knew exactly that where here locker was in the school.

 

Isla POV

 

 _This hangover is going to be the death of me._ I walked over to what I assumed was my locker since I had already put in the combination. Next thing I know Faelan walked up to me asking a bunch of questions like “What’s going on?” “You’re going through this too right?” “Do you feel the same way?”

I stopped her. “I don’t know. Yes. And if you mean like the feeling of the day after a whole weekend of binge drinking then yes.”

“We need to regroup and discuss after school. Probably at the Grill. Until then let’s try not to draw attention to ourselves.” She explained.

“Whatever as long as I get rid of this hangover with my secret solution.” I smirked.

“Vodka isn’t a secret and you don’t have it here. It got taken away by the principal.” Faelan explained out of no where.

Dammit that’s right. “Whatever. I’ll meet you at the Grill. “I said walking off.

“Don’t get into too much trouble.” She yelled after. _No Promises._

 

**~Time Skip~**

 

Faelan finally arrived at the Grill at like 2:30.

“Finally you’re here. Where have you been? I’ve been waiting here for like ever.” I complained

“I was at school. You know we still have classes.” She nagged. Yep still same friendship with my mom. Whatever. I owe her a lot. I could be much worse than I was right now.

“Sorry. I just couldn’t stand going through all this without an answer. So what is the plan?”

“Well I assume that your grandma in this world can have some answers since she’s a you-know-what.” She whispered as Matt came over to take our orders.

“Will it be the usual ladies? And no Isla. I can’t score you any alcohol.” He said as if he was reciting the line from a play he practiced millions of times.

“Yes thank you Matt.” Faelan said politely giving him our menus before he walked away.

“So you think that since my grandma in this world is a witch that I could be too?” I said excited.

“I don’t know but keep your voice down. Remember there are people in this town that don’t like the supernatural. Plus, even if you are we need to use it carefully. We can’t break this world or who knows what will happen.” She explained as Matt came with our food. She thanked him before taking a drink and spitting it out right away. “Ew what is this?!” she screamed.

“Umm coffee. Your usual.” Matt stated severely confused.

“I’ll drink it” I offered.

“But you hate coffee” Matt said way more than confused now.

“What?! Then what do I use for hangovers?” This is too insane.

“Tea or more vodka. Is everything okay with you girls?” He asked feeling Faelan’s head.

“Yeah I guess we just partied too hard before the start of school. Last time I let Isla take me to a party hehe.” She said nervously making up an excuse.

Once he left I gave her my hot cocoa and she gave me her coffee. It’s then we decided that we needed to see my grandma. ASAP.


	2. Planning feat. Grams

Isla POV

After a crazy lunch at the grill we decided to go talk to Grams. For some reason I felt very close to her. Which is weird considering one of my grandmothers in the other world was a crazy bitch. Once we arrived she opened the and pulled me into a big hug. I embraced her back immediately falling into the comforting smells of sage, earl grey tea, and a little of bourbon. For some reason I felt more at home then I have since I’ve waken up in this crazy new world.

“I’m not surprised to see you Isla sweetie but Faelan.  What could ever have brought you to my door? Usually you are studying and aren’t both of you supposed to be at cheer practice?” She said with a smile and her soothing somewhat southern style voice.

“I am a cheerleader?! I don’t even know who I am anymore.” Faelan stated in shock.

“Grams we need you help. There is something weird going on. We woke up and we have our memories vaguely but mostly our memories for like another world or dimension or something. We are so confused and we could use your help.”

“Of course honey. Come right in we will talk this out.” She spoke kindly guiding us in towards the couch.

We sat down on the couch and told her about the morning, our memories from the other world and the weird occurrence at the grill. She sat and listened intently and seemed lost in thought. After we were finished she got up and looked in one of her books not speaking a word to us until she found it holding it open for us to read.

“This must be the power of the upcoming comet. It’s known to change things. Its power can control many dimensions which is probably why this happened. If you have any information about this world it is critical you keep it to yourself. We don’t need things to change for the worse. There is also the fact that you need to practice your magic sweetie. You are a witch in this world. You need to try to remember what I thought you or your emotions and confusion can cause you to do some dangerous things. This can be dangerous so try to figure things out as soon as you can.” She warned. I looked at Faelan somewhat frightened. She nodded to me. Thank God she always has a plan.

 

**~Time Skip~**

 

Faelan POV

We drove back to my house to set up a game plan for the next coming days. First things first are that we needed Emily’s Grimoire. With that we would be able to help get the advantage against the future we were trying to control and manipulate. We decided that tomorrow we would go to school as normal but skip during the day to get the Grimoire and be back in time for cheer practice. Even the thought of that makes me cringe but we have to keep up appearances so I had no choice. Once Isla has the book somewhat memorized and practiced we will return it before Stefan, Elena, and Damon can get there.

Next would be a road trip to New Orleans to make a deal and get some more information. After that we should be able to manipulate everything else pretty easily behind the scenes. We decided that we would both take the place of Bonnie and Caroline as Damon’s pawns. We wanted our best to keep them from knowing the horrors we knew they would face.

“How do we know this is even going to work?” Isla questioned. I could tell by the look in her eye that although she vaguely remembered her life with Bonnie that much she cared for her dearly just as I did for Caroline.

“We don’t.” I replied “But we have to at least try for their sake and the sake of many others.”

After planning the whole night Isla called her dad telling him she was spending the night. I think he was relived she was spending the night with me because something tells me I’m the one who keeps her out of trouble in this world too. Of course my mother wasn’t there because of her job as the Sherriff and Caroline was held up in her room on the phone talking about some student council thing. Everything seemed content. I knew it wouldn’t last long so I enjoyed it while it lasted as I slowly drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
